rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have found the plane that has magic and it can fly them around. Plot Rocky and Bullwinkle invites Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick and Snidely Whiplash on a tour bus and they were going to the airport. When they get there they, their rivals and their four friends decides to get the plane was know Spruce Goose when they get in, they see no pilots and they thinks that they're absent durring this time, but Rocky said he has an immortal flying squirrel witch can do but she and the others immortal are on vacation. When Mr. Peabody begin to fly the plane, its magic and there a note from the immortal friends and it said: "Dear Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, we are on a vacation in Sri Lanka for 10 days, we have the Spruce Goose that can take you guys around the world and if there any problem, you can do anything to get Little Fairy whose host Fractured Fairy Tales, sincerely, Huaxing and Shanying." Later, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends fly the plane and then they start journeying and they see many stars in the sky, and the stars can make different shapes of characters. Then suddenly,they were scared of the clouds rhino and he came and scared Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends away so they fly away from him and started to hide behind the clouds, but the clouds rhino found them so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends call Little Fairy and she will make him to go away and she did. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thanks Little Fairy for saving them and she told them, if there any next problem call her again and she disappear with her magic. Meanwhile Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends continue flying, but someone making noise, so Mr. Peabody opened the door and it was Cruader Rabbit, his partner, Rags the Tiger and the rest of their friends, Hoppity Hooper, his adopted uncle, Professor Waldo Wigglesworth and his partner, Fillmore the Bear and they told them that they have trapped in the way back of the plane for 2 days, they told them about their immortal friends on a vacation because Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er (five witches and a warlock) are going to Sri Lanka, so Little Fairy can be a substitute if they need her for a problem and Cruader, Rags, Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore understand that so they join Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends on the plane adventures. When the gang continues to flying the plane, they look at the seven seas and see lots of fishes in the oceans, but Rocky asks the others when Huaxing, Shanying and their immortal friends will be return, Nell said in 10 days. Then they landed in Antarctica, and saw various animal from the Great North, theres penguins, polar bears, walruses, seals, lemmings and more animals there in the Great North. They decides to save them from this poacher who trying to harm the arctic animals. After that Rocky, Bullwinkle and the gang have rescue the arctic animals, they beats the poacher and defeats him and asks him why is he harming those arctic animals, but the poacher said to them that he was going to capture these animals, kill them and stuffed them in the museum Boris, Natasha and Snidely told him that the Antarctica need animals to be lived, with out them, there will be no living things, so they have to do with the poacher and they then decides to get rid of Rocky, Bullwinkle and their friends, However Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends have an idea. So they grab Boris, Natasha and Snidely and get back into the Spruce Goose and fly away from the poacher, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Dudley reminds Boris, Natasha and Snidely when they are on vacation, they were told not to do pranks, they told them that is the rules. Then the night is coming and Rocky saw Cruader and Hoppity are still up so he asks them, why are they not sleeping, because they're just miss their states, Cruader missed Texas and Hoppity missed Wisconsin, because it's their home, Rocky told them that he and Bullwinkle missed Minnesota too, and Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Boris, Natasha and Snidely too. Then suddenly a storm approaching, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Snidely, Rags, Waldo and Fillmore woke up and begin to fly the plane away. When they try to get away, the storms is coming and it Category:Animated films Category:Movies